User blog:Samurai234/Four way battle: Samurai vs. Persian Immortal vs. Zande Warrior vs. Highlander
That's right, it's the first ever Four way battle! A Samurai: Japan's lighting fast dealer of death! A Persian Immortal: The Presscion killer in a massive war machine who built the largest empire the middle-east has ever seen! A Zande Warrior: Ferosious barbarian of Central Africa! A Highlander: The rebels lead by William Wallace, who slaughtered the British! WHO IS DEADLIEST?! give good reasons on who you think will come first, second, third and last. Battle In a field, a Samurai is meditating, unaware a Zande Warrior is watching him. Suddenly, the Samurai hears some noise. Wondering what it is, the Samurai grabs his Weapons and goes to investigate. He find the noises are coming from a Persian Immortal and a Highlander engaged in battle. The Highlander throws his Ball and at the Persian who rolls under it. The Persian grabs his Bow and Arrow and fires at the Highlander. The Samurai pulls out his Yumi and fires 2 arrows at the both the Persian and Highlander. He is about to fire a third, but another arrow hits him in the Helmet. They all turn to see the Zande Warrior holding his Botto and Pima. Realizing the weapon wouldn't do good against the warrior's armor, He pulls out his Kpinga and charges at the Immortal. As they close in, the Zande hurls his weapon at the Persian. He puts his shield to block the projectile, but it ends up rotating away from the shield and hitting the Persian in the chest, chipping his armor. The Persian Tries to get up, but the Zande comes in with his Makrigga and he thrusts into the Persian's shield, disarming him. The Persian unsheathes his Sword and slashes at the barbed spear, rendering it useless. The Zande pulls out his Shotel and the two begin dueling. However, they end up losing their swords after a fall. The Zande pulls out his Makraka while the Persian pulls out his Sagaris. As they swing, the Zande manages to knock the Axe out of the Persian's hands. The Zande prepares to lay the finishing blow, but the Persian manages to recover his spear and smacks the Zande in the head with the counter end. He then thrusts the spear through the Zande's heart, killing him. The Persian recovers his Sagaris and goes on to take on the Samurai and Highlander. Meanwhile, The Samurai, using his Naginata faces the Highlander who fires at him with his English Longbow, leaving a large hole in the armor. The Samurai charges at the Highlander, who quickly grabs his Lochaber Axe. He cuts the Naginata and cuts it in half. The Samurai manages to pulls out his Kanabo, and swings, damaging the Axe. Before he can finish him off though, the Persian runs up him and hits him in the back. The Samurai turn and hits the Persian in the side, crippling him. The Persian pulls out his guard's dagger, and tries to runs up to the highlander, but the Scotsman has unsheathed his Claymore and he cuts the Persian's head off. The Samurai comes back armed with his Katana and they enter a sword fight, During which they lock swords. The Highlander breaks the lock and quickly slashes the Samurai across the face, leaving a scar. He gets the Samurai in a headlock and tries to stab him in the neck, but the Samurai breaks the Lock and throws the Highlander to the floor. He then pulls out his Tanto and stabs the Highlander in the neck, ending his life. The Samurai, badly injured, leaves the area to relax. Category:Blog posts